DESCRIPTION: A University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign-Influence LLC team propose to develop and test an interactive multimedia cancer caregiving training software product for families. The multidisciplinary team combines academic experience in the conceptualization and assessment of interactive multimedia health education products with a successful 150 employee e-business solutions provider. Provena Covenant health system provides access to cancer patients and their families through their Cancer Treatment Center and home health services. The proposed project addresses a widely recognized but generally not addressed need for training family members to be more competent or self efficacious in the caregiving process for a relative with cancer. Shifts in cancer treatment to outpatient settings combined with shortened in-patient stays place growing responsibility on family members for day-to-day care at home. The training component of the software would aim at enhancing caregiver=s self efficacy or mastery of performance of specific care giving for Activities of Daily Living (ADLs) and interpersonal communication. Video vignettes portraying the Acorrect@ and Aincorrect@ role modeling of caregiving for ADLs and communication methods would be preceded by an assessment of caregiver/patient needs. Skill building training needs would be prioritized according to caregiver's rating of their own self efficacy for specific caregiving tasks as determined by patient status and the type of help the patient requires. A brief evaluation would provide the software user feedback on performance. The scope and style of content for skill building modules would be defined in part by print and electronic guidelines on caregiving and by focus groups from Provena Covenant's Cancer Treatment Center. Influence LLC will work with the University and health systems team on evaluation of the products compliance with Web accessibility standards, short term impact with caregiver's self efficacy and marketing of the prototype product. It is anticipated that the software could be adapted to address the needs of a wide audience of individuals requiring assistance with caregiving.